


银博

by Acaliz



Category: Ark Nights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaliz/pseuds/Acaliz





	银博

雪下来的时候，房中地陷的炭火烧得更旺了，不时有小小的爆裂声，又被换气的轻鸣嗡嗡带走。

两个人的身体交叠在宽敞的床上，男人瘦削的指骨深深卷住柔软的床单，然后被另一只手覆盖住，手指根根嵌入他的指间。

“唔……嘶……”

身下的男人深深低下头，背部薄薄的肌肉几乎都颤抖了起来，那截顺势被抬高的脖颈白得仿佛像雪一样展现在了银灰眼前。

谢拉格的菲林想不想便咬了上去，在那块凸起的骨头上慢慢舔舐着。

博士暗叫了一声，不敢动了。

若果是往常，博士肯定会转过身拍着比自己高出一个头的银灰的脑袋笑着警告些什么，可是现在不行。现在他可办不到。

博士忍着有些抽痛的小腹，忍不住把背降得更低一下，相对的部位倒是更贴紧了身上的人。银灰皮肤的温度很高，原本盘在博士一条大腿上的尾巴慢慢地收到了身后甩了一下，又碰到了他另一边脚踝。

这和往常每一次性爱都不一样，按理说两人间的肉体的熟悉程度和前戏中漫长的扩张不至于会博士那么难受，可是他的太阳穴就是在不断跳动着。他在紧张，比每一回性事战事前都要紧张，顺利的进入不过是个开始，这个过程虽然被刻意放慢虽然温柔，但对未做好准备的人来说是精神上的凌迟。他忍不住低低地呻吟起来，又咬住唇。

等到博士的腰都要痉挛起来的时候，银灰带着高热的手掌拢上了他的小腹，把他烫了一下，博士才像醒过来一般，黑色的头发无力地摊散在枕头上，侧着脸，发出绵长沙哑的声音，想做最后的无力的抗拒。

“银灰，别……”

听到他的声音，银灰的身形徒然发生了变化，博士顿时收紧手掌，握到了一手棉绒的皮毛。

柔软地大床一下传来了重物倾轧的声音，混合着男性的一句含着骂词的呜咽，碳雪色的豹子的身形完全拉开在了他的猎物身上。

即使只是兽化连带出来的轻轻的撞击，也都要把博士大半灵魂给撞出了壳。

毫不夸张地说，剩下的那一小半估计也留不住多久了。

博士从喉咙里挤出了痛苦又短促的气音，他一边被整个地被压进了被褥里，一边大腿抽搐着射了出来。博士一瞬间丧失了所有力气，唯独臀部因结合的关系唯独挺进兽类柔软的毛发，皮肤被磨蹭得发红，几乎每一寸褶皱都要被彻底撑开地方在收缩时挤压出了液体，颈后那原本属于人类的薄唇也换成了猫科动物布满倒刺的舌苔。

菲林舌头上的倒刺不硬，但也不过软，尺寸的扩充固然让人觉得一下惊恐和持续的接纳性的难受，那潮湿的舔舐带有安抚的本意，也能轻而易举地撩拨出令人颤抖的酸麻和快意。

 

“Doctor。”

显而易见，兽化银灰也需要适应兽化的时间，但这时间但长度肯定比博士感觉到的短暂多了。

缓了好一阵，博士恍惚地从枕头中抬起已经湿漉漉的脸，才听到野兽喉咙里咕噜出来的声音。那音色比人形态的时候更低更沉，带着一阵吐气，饥饿的意味让它嘶哑无比。

野兽的耐心可能只能支撑那么小会儿，在博士从恍惚逐渐感受会体内热楔侵略性的存在之后，只觉得银灰的绒毛贴近了他的耳边，热而粗糙的舌头揽了一下他脸颊，留下一道稍纵即逝的热度。

“啊！……啊，不，银灰……银灰……银灰！”

雪豹开始“进食”的那一刻博士惊叫了起来。他叫着银灰的名字，再几秒之后，他连自己叫了什么都不知道了。

酸，痒，发麻，雪豹的腹部完全贴上人类光滑的背脊，并随着动作鼓动着摩擦着对方的皮肤。但这些感觉远比疼痛来得轻微多了，上帝赋予兽类的倒刺是防止性伴侣的逃脱，也是提高受孕率而进化出的部分，那根凶器狠厉又沉重，人类敏感又脆弱的肠肉绝对不是它的对手。

更甚依着习性，银灰忍不住在博士后颈留下了模糊的血印。

从未有过的巨大刺激逼着博士挣动着，他要逃离，他实在跟不上那非人的节奏，每一次的进入抽离都是一次来自性快感的谋杀。可雪豹绵软的肉垫整个趴在了他的肩头，显得人类只是在他身下被迫地耸动，发出含混而嘶哑的叫声。

“银灰……银灰……”

水声粘腻靡靡。博士无意识地叫着这个空间中的另一个人，但是那个唯一能救他的人正在不断地用凶器反复插入他的身体里，喉间发出模糊地咕噜声。

下身稀薄的体液一小股一小股的随着抽插射出来，无意识地高潮无疑只有身体能记住，男人的双腿剧烈颤栗，似乎就只能靠结合的地方撑着抬起又落下，到处都是湿漉的一片。

太剧烈了，甬道颤抖着，又不停的吮吸着，可怕的快感还没有平息就又一次猛地压进来，每一下都顶到最深处。

近乎崩溃快感来得毫不吝啬，和几乎被操穿的恐惧让他紧紧抓住雪豹的爪子，眼泪在眼前朦胧来朦胧去，跟着口水不受控制地淌到枕头上洇湿了一小块。素来执着在学术和天灾研究的脑子没几次有过这样的状态，疯狂燃烧的欲火和痛几乎能把谢拉格的雪都给化了，和往期那种温吞得只使人恍惚晕眩的性事天差地别，最原始的与兽交媾野蛮又血腥。

他可能已经被烫伤了，也可能没有。

被冲刷得空白的意识中，连时间都不想去计较。

最后快感的过度堆叠甚至让感官也渐渐有些麻痹，博士半阖着眼睛，费了点力气把脸贴向雪豹绒毛，发出细弱的喘息。

他总归还是相信银灰的。似乎从他已经不记得的更久远开始，跨过什么乱七八糟的商业合作和勾心斗角的猜忌，银灰就像现在只负责用最直接的方式灌满他、注满他，把血腥的欲火烧进他冰冷的灵魂，又带着谢拉格温柔的风与雪。

雪豹低低地吼叫了起来，感到怀中的男人受到刺激全身颤抖痉挛，手指脚趾都紧紧地蜷了起来，难受却又想要深深缩进自己的皮毛里，抽搐了片刻，然后昏了过去。

窗外还在下着雪，像是落到了博士的眼角，然后融化了。

雪豹发出小小的鼻音，伸出粗糙的舌头轻轻舔起他的脸。

 

 

没了。


End file.
